Let's Talk!
by RandigZebra
Summary: Troy have talks with his children, Sex Fear of growing up, Miscarraige and realtionships are the main subject but he gets a little side tracked sometimes. T- Rated for language ONE-SHOT but it turned out to be a three-shot:P
1. Lets talk!

**I was bored and thought I could make something xD**

* * *

42 year old Troy Bolton was looking at the sports on the TV, his wife was working the night shift at the hospital and their children was up in their room doing homework, or that was what they claimed what they were doing. Usually they would do anything else but homework, it didn't bother the parents though, they were all above average, Troy sighs and turn of the TV to fix him self something to eat.

He had barely gotten half way to the kitchen when he heard a voice. "Dad? Can I talk to you?" Troy turned around and saw his eldest son, Jaden standing there looking nervous. Jaden was like a copy of Troy him self when he had been 16 the same height, the same cobalt eyes and almost the same well trained body, unlike his father who hated football was his son biggest passion in life, and not once had Troy tried to push that dream down for him, he had been at every game his son had played! Well almost it was a few games that he had missed because of work and such but he tried to come to every game.

"Yeah sure Jay, something wrong?" Troy asks looking at his son that was focusing his every were but his fathers eyes.

"Okay this is really embarrassing and I will kill you if you laugh!" Jaden says as he sits down on the couch hiding his face in his hands. Troy walked back to the place he had been sitting minutes before.

"So should I guess what this is about or do you wanna tell me you're self?" Troy asks looking at his son that had no idea what to say.

Jaden sighs. "I was wondering… I mean… You know what I mean! Urgh!" Jaden was frustrated whit him self but Troy had a weak clue that this was about sex. "How do you do it?" He finally says.

"Do you mean sex?" Troy asks, Jaden cheeks turned into a deep red shade and he nodded embarrassed. "Eh I guess there isn't any real way to explain it, if you really love someone its easy… I don't really know how to explain it, but I do know if you really love Haley and you both want it and respect each other its one of the most fantastic feelings you will ever feel!" Troy explains to his son.

"But how do I know I am ready?" Jaden asks desperate. "I mean I love Haley I do I would take a bullet for her and all that I know I would but actually having sex with her… It freaks me out! I mean what I disappoint her or anything like that!" Jaden was rambling.

"Are you both virgins?" Troy asks.

"Yes!" Jaden finally gets out.

"Then it's doomed to be awkward and clumsy!" Troy laughs. "She has no one else to compare it with and neither to you! So stop worrying!" Troy tried to give his son comfort.

"Dad! You are supposed to give me support in this not actually tell the truth!" Jaden groans. "I will probably have nightmares because of this but how was yours and moms first time?" He asks.

"You don't wanna know!" Troy chuckles as he remembers. "Both me and your mom was virgins I had no idea what I was doing, we hit each other and she kicked me in crotch many times but when we finally did it, there were the best 30 seconds of my life…" Troy smiles.

"30 seconds, dad?" Jaden asks smiling.

"I was 17 I had no idea what I was doing! But I don't regret it though… And if you and Haley love each other like your mother and I do there is no way you will either! If sex is done of the right reasons… It's the most beautiful thing two people can ever experience with each other!" Troy says warmly to his son.

"Thanks dad…" Jaden smiles and is on his way up.

"And please use protection I don't wanna be a grandfather right now! It will make me feel older then I already am!" Troy says, he had a horrible middle age crisis.

"Don't worry about me I think you should be more worried about Jesse!!" Jesse, his second oldest son that was only 12 minutes younger then Jaden, but sometimes it seemed like 12 years!and an exact image of Troy as ayoung but he had darker and thicker hair, Both Gabriella and Troy knew about their son's sex habits and had told him to be careful what he does when he is drunk! Troy heard Jaden close his door and thought he could make him self some food but now his other son Jesse was shouting. "DAD! I need to talk to you!" Troy sighs.

"What Jesse?" He asks.

"You were a player before you met mom right?" He asks.

"No I wasn't, it was the girls that played me, but what has my old life anything to do with yours?" He asks confused.

"I really like this girl and I know she wont trust me because of my experience with girls but like I said I really like her and I told her that, but all she said was like I am not gonna have sex until I get married! So please tell me what I should do!" Jesse begs his father.

"Show her somehow that you are willing to change for her and you wouldn't do that with any girl she is special and you'll do that for her only!" Troy suggest.

"What if I have told her that already and she still don't believe me?" Jesse asks.

"Well then leave sweet notes to her, help her with her bag or something like that show her that you care about her! And try to be friends with her first!" Troy says.

"But what if I get left in the friend file and we will never be more?" Jesse asks.

"Are you with her to have sex or an real relationship?" Troy asks his son who was thinking.

"Real relationship! But I have no idea how that work! Seriously I can't believe you have only been with mom I mean I am jealous of that I wanna have that!" Jesse says and sighs.

"Wow my 16 year old son is jealous of his parents…" Troy says shocked and looks at his son.

"Dad lets be realistic how many people will ever experience the love you and mom have for each other, you were 16 when you met and 26 years later you are still going strong! I mean how I can not be jealous of that?!" Jesse asks and sighs he sits down on a chair that was standing there.

"Jesse, me and your mom got lucky! You will find someone that loves you and have your children and everything else that comes with marriage, but you may see everything that is great with me and your moms relationship but we have our downs to just like everybody else, you know what the difference is between us and them who get a divorce?" Jesse shook his head. "We fight for each other, we help each other when the other needs a friend… Don't tell any of your siblings this but we were supposed to have an other child older then you two… But Gabriella got a miscarriage and then when we found out we were having you we were so scared that the same thing would happen again but when I got to hold you two in my arms ever worry I had during the whole pregnancy was gone, I had two beautiful boys with the love of my life! And I promise you son you will have all of that to, except the miscarriage I hope.." Troy smiles.

"Do you know if it was a boy or a girl?" He asks.

"It was gonna be a girl… But Gabriella was in a car accident and I was given a choice save Gabriella or both were gonna die and I hated my self for several months after that but no else was blaming me It was just me who blamed me, I know I made the right choice but it still hurt like hell!" Troy says. "Why am I pouring my heart out to you?" He asks.

"Because I am your favourite child!" Jesse smiles innocent.

"Go call that girl of your instead!" Troy says and Jesse leaves to do something else, Troy was gonna make him self some food now but his daughter Cassidy was standing in the kitchen and looks like she was in pain

"Cass baby are you alright?" He asks his daughter that was 13 years old and the only thing that she had gotten from her father was the hair colour and his calm temper!

"Mhm I am fine…" She says and clutch on the counter even harder so she wont fall down on the floor.

"Baby you will break the counter if you clutch any harder…" He says softly. "Have you eaten tomatoes even though you are allergic?" He asks and looks at her.

"No I have no idea what it is!" She says on the edge of crying. Troy walked over to her and tried to make her let go of the grip.

"Come on let go of the counter I'll carry you to your room… Come on.." He says gently and her arms goes around her fathers neck and her legs around his waist. He felt her crying in the crook of her neck. "Calm down sweetie I am sure its nothing… " He whisper in her ear and carry her to the room and he is met by Jesse and Jaden on the way.

"What's with her?" Jaden asks.

"Did some dude hurt her?! I swear I will kill who ever he is!" Jesse says warning and Troy shakes his head. They both fallow Troy when he walks into the room that belonged to his daughter.

"Cass baby have you any idea what it could be?" Troy asks as he sits down on her bed she refusing to let go of him. Jesse and Jaden looked worried about her, but they stayed in the door.

"No!" She sobs into his neck and gripped him even tighter.

"Jess go get her some aspirin and Jaden you go get her sweats and the hoodie they are in the drier!" Troy instructs his sons that obeys him. "Cass do you think you can let go of me?" He asks softly. She shakes her head. "Can you tell me were it hurts?" He asks letting her hold on to him.

"In my lower stomach and back…" She mumbles into his neck, it then clicked to Troy, she had cramps!

"Baby.. I think you have cramps…" He says softly into her ear. It made sense, she was in that age and she had pain in her lower stomach and back, it was the same like Gabriella.

"Just make it go away…" She cried like a little girl in her fathers arms. Jesse and Jaden came into the room with the items he had asked them to get.

"Take these I think you will feel better and change into softer clothes… " He says softly to his daughter. "Cass I will be back in a few minutes I promise…" He says to his daughter she seemed to depend on him right refusing to let go of her father. Unwillingly she let go of him and he walked out of the room giving her the privacy she would need.

"Dad what's wrong with her?" Jesse asks.

"She have cramps didn't she?" Jaden asks. Troy nods.

"How the hell do you know this stuff?" Jesse asks Jaden shocked.

"You know Jess if you had a real relationship you would know these things to!" Jaden says and smack his brother head.

"You two can be more annoying then I don't know! But right now you two need to shut the hell up and do something productive! Like cleaning the kitchen or the bathroom, while I am calling your mother!" He says and goes to get the house phone and call his wife.

"Gabriella Bolton?" The voice says in the other end.

"Hey Gabriella…" He says warmly.

"Hey baby, why are you calling? Are the twins having WW3 again?" She asks.

"No its Cass, I think she has cramps and seriously I have no idea what to do, I got her up to her room but she clung on to me like her life depended on it and I got her to change into sweats and a hoodie and got her some aspirin but now I have no clue what to do!" He says to his wife.

"Are you sure? Have she told you?" Gabriella ask.

"No but she said she had pain in her lower stomach and back and you usually have that to and she is in that age so I just assumed…" He explains to his wife.

"I think you are right… Well uhm try to get her to drink something warm and put something warm over her stomach… I assume you don't wanna look trough my part of the cabinets?" She giggles.

"I'd rather let you have that talk!" He smiles. "I think I need to go back to her now and put the twin into work. Love you Gabriella.." He says and hangs up, he walks to Cassie's room and knocks on the door. "Baby can I come in?" He asks softly.

"Yeah sure…" She mumbles. He walks in and sees that she is under the covers and have the covers tightly around the small body.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and strokes her bangs out from her eyes. "Are you feeling any better?" He asks softly. She shook her head. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead softly. He gets up from the bed thinking she wants some privacy and be alone.

"Dad? Can you just hold me?" She asks quietly. He turns around and goes to the bed and lays down next to her and hold her close to his strong body. She was crying again into his neck. "Dad it hurts!" She cries.

"Baby I know… I wish could do anything to help you, but I have no idea what!" He says softly in her ear. He rubbed her back up and down and tried to get her on other thoughts that would make the pain go away. "Do you want mom to come home?" He asks.

"No I want you…" She says and clings onto him even more, he had never seen Cass like this, so vulnerable, it wasn't like her she had always been strong. He put a hand on her stomach and massaged it gently.

"Is it better or worse?" He asks softly. He felt her breathing getting heavier.

"No difference!" She mumbles into his neck.

"Try to get some sleep baby…" He says gently.

"Stay with me tonight… Please?" She begs holding her father even tighter then before.

"Of course I will stay if you want me to, but I think I need to go change first…" He says and gets out of her grip and quickly runs to his and Gabriella's room and change into his black pyjamas pants and a blue t-shirt then he goes back to Cass's room, he lays down carefully next to her and at once she clings on to his father. "Calm down baby calm down… I am right here…" He held her lose to him, but something was telling him that this was more then just the pain. "Sweetie is there anything you are scared of? Because I think you are afraid of something because you make it seem like I am going away… Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asks softly.

"I am scared that you will leave me…" She cries into his neck, then it clicked to Troy, she thought she wouldn't be his little girl by having her period and growing up.

"Cass baby… I don't care if you have ten children of your own and a husband, to me you will always be my little girl no one can never change that!" Troy says kissing her temple softly. "Me and your mother will never leave either of you three we love you all to mush for it!" Troy says.

"I am sorry if I worried you…" Cass says and looks up.

"Hey I am worried about you three 24/7 and that isn't going to change anytime soon…" He smiles and kiss her forehead. The thunder was heard outside and Troy and Cass looked at each other for a split second. "Should we move ourselves in to the bigger bed ?" Troy asks and Cass nods, he took her up in his arms and he carried her like she had the weight of a three year old instead of 13. They had barely made it trough the door when Jesse and Jaden came running.

"Scared?" Troy asks.

"No we just wanted to make su---" Jesse begins when the thunder sounded again. "We are scared shitless dad!" Jesse says and Jaden nods.

"Well mom is working tonight so lets all get down in the bed, Jesus I thought that was for small children not two 16 year old guys that all though!" Troy smiles.

"What about Cass she is 13 and is sleeping in the same bed as you!" Jaden says and he tries to save the little pride he had left.

"She will always be my babygirl" Troy smiles and they all got down in the bed Cass hugging her father and well Jaden and Jesse fighting over the place next to their father. Troy looked around him and smiles, it was moment like these he would remember when they would seem to busy to spend time with their parents. He made him self more comfortable and soon he was in a deep sleep with all his children around him.

* * *

**Tell me what you think ^^/**


	2. Lets talk again

**Yes I am bored :P **

**Its a fallow up to lets talk! Maybe I do a third on xD**

**I own the idea but then its disney**

* * *

The rain was smattering down the windows; he did the last dishes from dinner.

"Dad have you seen my football shoes?!" The voice was shouting from the hall.

"They are in the washing room were you always put them after practice!" Troy answer his son and turn of the tap. He washed of his hands on the towel and saw Jaden running by him picking up his shoes and then he ran up again.

He sighs, the twins was already 18 and would be of to collage after the summer, Jaden having a football scholarship to Duke majoring in business and IT, he was hoping that he would get in the computer business or playing football for living and Jesse was going to Stanford majoring in math and psychology so he could go to medical school and be a psychologist. Even though he seemed like a dumb guy not caring about anything, he had brains and used it very often. All his kids had brains and they were not afraid to use it!

He was happy that he still had his little baby girl here even though in three years she would be going away as well. It scared him a bit, but he knew his parents had felt when they had been crying their eyes out when their only son had grown up and left them.

"Dad! Have Dave called?" Cassie asked her father who snapped out of his thoughts. Dave her 17 year old boyfriend that Troy of course hated with a passion, not because he was a bad kid or anything, but come on he was dating his baby girl who wouldn't hate him!?

"Uh.. No no-one has called sense dinner…" He answers his daughter. "But isn't he at track practice until 6?" He asks playing interested in his daughters boyfriend.

"Yeah… You are probably right… Dad, why don't you like Dave?" She asks. "We been dating for almost four months now… He is a straight- A student! He is the best on the track team!" She says.

"I don't have anything against him… Its just he is dating my baby girl and well I have a hard time coping with all of you three growing up!" He says and sighs. "I am gonna end up like one of those obsessive parents that just can't let go of their children aren't I…" He says and chuckles softly. Cassie comes around and hugs her father by the waist.

"No dad, you are simply being human… If you would be obsessive of us, you would have homeschooled us and never let us see the world outside the door…" She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Yeah probably…" He says and puts his arms around her firm body. "You started to work out?" He asks and looks down on her body.

"Well Dave like me as a company when he runs…" She says and blushes slightly.

"I would have guessed… But how can you be a running partner when you have never worked out a day in your life?" He asks chuckling.

"Shut up dad!" She mumbles. "But I run faster now then I did when we started!" She announce proudly.

"So soon you are joining me and Jaden on a hour long running trip and keep our tempo?" He asks teasingly.

"No not exactly… But soon it will only be you sense Jay is going to Duke!" He says and a sting was made in his heart, his superstar was leaving!

"Yeah I know… One day you need help walking up straight and the next you are leaving for collage… Time just flies by when you have children…" He smiles and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"But dad if it makes me feel you better I think Haley and Jaden are gonna give you grand children soon…" She smiles. "I need to get going but I really enjoy talking to you.. And I hope you'll like Dave soon…" She says and leave her father in the kitchen. He sighs and watch her walking away.

"Dad…" It was Jesse this time, Troy pushed him self of the counter and looks at his son.

"What Jess?" He asks and starts stacking the clean dish in the cupboards.

"You know how Andie has always said she wanted to wait with sex until she gets married?" He asks and Troy nods, knowing how hard Jesse had making her trust him that he won't push her in anything she wants to do. "But now she starts saying to say it doesn't matter and that she wants her first time to be with me… What am I suppose to do?! I mean I don't won't her to regret anything!" He says slight desperate.

"Explain to her that you won't have sex with her because she has promised herself that a long time ago and you don't want her to regret it…" Troy explain softly to his son that looked at him with sadden eyes.

"I have told her that but she always say that I don't to do it with her, I mean come on I've been out sex for more then two years for her! Of course I wanna have sex with her… But I think her promise to her self is more important then my needs…" He says softly.

"Have you told her that part?" Troy points out.

"No… I don't think so.." Jesse says and looks down on his hands.

"Tell her that and say something like it doesn't matter to you if you have sex or not because you just want to be with her!" Troy says to his son. "Then if she still wants to have sex you'll just haft to marry her!" Try jokes.

"Haha funny dad!" Jaden mutters. "But you think that will work?" He asks and meets his fathers eyes.

"Yeah I think it'll work, it will show how mush you respect her and her body!" Troy informs his son. Then there was a silence in the kitchen then Troy broke it. "Was there something else?" He asks.

"It will feel weird not having Jaden around when we start collage I mean we are twins and its like you are looking for one you'll find the other as well…" He says softly.

"Jess… You'll still see each other and even if you are apart you still have that special bond only twins have…" Troy says and look his breakable son.

"Yeah I know… And everything else will change as well… I mean I haft to fix dinner on my own, you wont be there to do it.. Dad even though I don't say it very often I really appreciate everything you have done for me… I don't know how many times you actually lied to mom about me coming home drunk in the middle of the night!" He smiles weakly.

"Jess… Your mom knows everything about your drinking she just don't bother to get involved because she knows the day after is punish enough…" He smiles. "Jesse please! Every time you come home you'll pack every bag you own with dirty laundry so we can do it for you and you'll eat fast noodles with some soup because that is what everyone does the first year!" He smiles referring to his first year. "And Andie will be there so she will probably help you with dinner…" He smiles.

"Dad is sounds like you almost want us to leave!" Jesse says.

"Jess if I could decide I would have you three home forever… But that is not how it works, its time for you to see the world with out us… And even if we aren't there you can just call us…" Troy says. "Just because you are an adult according to the law its doesn't mean you are an adult in your mind… Hell I am not sure I am a adult yet! And I am 44 with three kids work and a wife!" He chuckles. "Don't worry about the worries about tomorrow enjoy the day as it comes…" Troy says and leans over the counter and kiss his sons head.

"Thanks dad… Now I haft to go and talk to Andie before she kills me…" He sighs and leaves the kitchen.

"So I am not the only one terrified of collage?" It was Jaden's voice.

"Its normal to be scared to go of to collage… I was terrified!" Troy admits.

"Yeah but you had uncle Chad… I have no one…" He says and jumps up on the counter.

"You'll meet new people at no time… And you and Haley are what? And Hour and a half away from each other! So you can still see her even if Jesse sees Andie everyday you can make it work! Your mom and I made it work and I was in LA she was in New York…" He says.

"Yeah but its just scary… I mean suddenly we are adults and everyone expect us to be capable to take care of our self when we are so used with you putting the dinner on the table making the laundry and everything else that comes with house work and now suddenly I haft to do it on my own!" He says with panic in his voice.

"Those are usually the small problems… But everything will turn out great okay? I promise… Even if it doesn't seem like it… But don't worry about collage right now okay? You are still living here graduating from High School… Make some last memories with your classmates while you still have the chance…" Troy spoke in a soft tone.

"You're right dad… I shouldn't worry but its hard not to when everybody else does it…" He sighs.

"Just breath and everything will be fine… You and Haley will get married and have everything your mother and I have because I know that is on your mind to believe me I had those thoughts to when were separating for collage… But look at us everything turned out alright… Even though you have an average dad that is working in a office…" He smiles.

"Dad I really don't care if you don't have a job as long as you are they way you are now, truth is after Jess you are the one I trust the most…" Jaden admits and smiles.

"Thanks I didn't knew that…" Troy says shocked. "Aren't you going to football practice or something spending some time with Haley… Cause I need to do the laundry…" He smiles.

"Yeah you're right dad…" He was on his way out the kitchen when he turned around and walked over to his dad and hugged him. "Thanks for always listing dad…" He smiles and Troy kiss his forehead.

"Anytime Jay… I have always time for my family…" He says and let go of his son. "Have fun…" He says.

"Can't we just watch a movie the whole family when mom comes home… It feels like it was years ago we did something like that…" Jaden says.

"Yeah that will be great… Tell the others and yes Haley Dave and Andie can come over…" He smiles and goes to start on the laundry. A few hours later Gabriella walked trough the door surprised to see her whole family waiting for her.

"Hey… What's happening?" She asks.

"We are waiting for you so we can watch the movie…" Troy smiles.

"I am just gonna change first…" Noticing everyone was sitting in sweats or pyjamas. She comes back in Troy very big sweats and a tanktop and sits down next to her husband and kiss him softly.

"Mom dad please!" Jesse groans.

"So I can't kiss my wife a welcome home kiss but you can make out and have sex under my roof!" He groans and both Jesse and Jaden blushes. He starts the movie and take a quick look around the room, Haley was sitting close to Jaden who held her close to him drawing invisible patterns on her lower back, Cass his baby girl was leaning on Dave's chest while he rested both his hands on her hips he also drawing invisible patterns on her, Andie was resting her head on Jesses shoulder and her had one arm around her shoulder the other one was intertwined between them.

At last he looked at his wife of 22 years, she was leaning on his chest making circles on his hard stomach under his t-shirt whit her thumb, he held one arm around her waist and the other was on her thigh he also drawing circles on it with his thumb.

Then he sighs happily knowing next time they would do this it wasn't impossible that there were small children running around here not wanting to pay attention to the TV.

But the thought of his children growing up and having a family of their own didn't scare him anymore, he was happy that they would feel the love he had felt all his life…

"What is it dad? You're crying…" Cass says, he hadn't even noticed the tears falling down his cheek.

"Nothing is wrong baby girl… I am just happy that I got the most wonderful children in the world…" He smiles. Then they turn the attention to the TV again, smiling at the thought of his and Gabriella's children bringing the Bolton name forward…

And even if they were growing up he knew they always would need their father… Either as a baby sitter or helping them with money or whatever problem they might have they would always need him to get though it… Because he wasn't just their father he was also a best friend…

* * *

**It may turn out to a three-shot if I am really bored^^**


	3. Let's talk But not for the last time

**This is the last part T.T**

**Serioulsy I have a hard time leaving this becuase they are so mush fun to write!! I hope you enjoy this last part en give me a reivew :D**

**I don't own the figures**

* * *

He smiles as she accepts her diploma, it was official all of his children was grown up, they would start their own lives now… Yet he knew they would be around home for a few more years, sense Jesse was thinking about taking a year of before going into medical school and Jaden tagged along on the idea they was thinking about travelling together. The principal talks a little then the families could go find their graduating children

"You did it little sister! You graduated!" Jaden says in a teasing tone.

"Jay you got here! I didn't thought either of you would make it!" She screams when she sees her big brothers.

"Missing our little sister graduate? Not a chance!" Jesse smiles and hugs her. Troy smiles and are grateful that they made it on time… They had arrived this morning and the had been picking them then driving over the speed limit to make it on time to the graduation ceremony. But they were here, the Danforth family came up to them, Taylor and Chad being married and having a son Jeremy that was graduation as well this day that had the chocolate dark skin and dark eyes and passion for basketball and the fro! Witch Chad as happy about and two younger sisters Emma who was 15 and Natalia who was 13.

And Truth be told, Jeremy and Cass had some feelings for each other.

"Pictures here or at home?" Chad asks taking up his digital camera ready to remember when his oldest child graduate, and for Troy his little baby girl.

"Chad put down the camera you been throwing it around sense the second we got here!" Taylor says harsh. Troy put his arms around his little girl and dragged her away from the others.

"So how are you feeling graduated and all…?" He asks in a soft tone.

"Great and scary and I am sad leaving everything behind… But mostly great!" She smiles beaming up to her father.

"That is fantastic… My little baby girl of to collage all alone…" He sighs.

"Jeremy is with me dad!" She giggles.

"Yeah.. How are things going between the two of you sense I've seen the chemistry you have for one and other…" He smiles and kiss her forehead.

"I like him I do but… I don't know if I should tell him…" She says and looks up at her father.

"Baby that boy is so in love with you… He has no idea what to do with him self… Why don't you tell him tonight?" He asks.

"Dad I didn't thought you liked the idea of me dating?" She giggles to her father and smiles.

"And I don't but you adult now so I guess I just haft to deal with it! And if you haft to date I would approve of Jeremy! He is a good kid!" Troy smiles. "Lets go back before they are worried about us…" He laughs softly.

They walk back to the others and Chad gets his wish granted and they take pictures and then they go home to the Bolton household were Andie and Haley are waiting for them.

"We are sorry we missed your graduation!!" Haley exclaims when they come to the porch and she hugs Cass and Jeremy.

"Its okay dad recorded it so I guess you can barrow the tape if you want.." Jeremy says warmly, Cass look into his brown eyes and smiles shyly to him then they go into the house. Troy change into a pair of kakis and a white t-shirt and flips, Chad fallowed him and they were the kings of the grill!

"Graduation children get the famous Bolton graduation burger!" Troy chuckles and hands Cass and Jeremy then Jaden and Jesse was quick to get their fair share of the food. Emma said something about dieting so she didn't eat the burger she just ate the salad and some water.

"Dad can I talk to you for one sec?" Jesse says, Troy makes Chad in charge of the grill and walks into the house with his son.

"What is it?" Troy asks. Jesse search his pocket and picks up a royal blue velvet box. "Is that what I think it is?" Troy asks and Jesse nods slowly.

"I love her and wanna marry her… I just wanna make sure you are okay with it… Her dad is I already asked him…" He says and smiles weakly.

"Jesse of course I am okay with it… I glad you found someone you wanna spend the rest of your life with… So when are you asking?" He says.

"I was hoping tomorrow… I don't wanna take the attention form Cass and Jeremy this is their moment…" He smiles and puts the velvet box down in his pocket again.

"You really sure about this? I mean its commitment for life.." Troy points out.

"Yeah I know… But ten years from now I see me and Andie having children… I can only see that with her and I rather stay home and study with her then go out to party because I get to spend time with her… It doesn't matter what I do as long I have her by my side…" He smiles.

"It sounds like you know what you are getting your self into… But you have my blessing and wouldn't have it any other way…" Troy hugs his son and kiss him softly on the forehead. "You are taller then me!" He points out.

"Yeah dad… or should I call you shortie?!" Jesse grins and they leave the house and walk out again. Chad was in control of the burgers and Cass and Jeremy was talking to each other, Haley, Jaden and Andie was having a deep discussion and Taylor and Gabriella was simply talking. He walks over to his wife and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"What did you and Jess talk about?" She asks curiously, Troy fingered with his own wedding-ring and he think she got the message when her eyes went big. "You serious?" She asks and he nods and leave them there. He walks back to Chad.

"What did he want?" He asks.

"Future plans…" He replies. Jaden was glancing at his father constantly and he was getting annoyed by it. Then Jaden finally walks up to his dad and says he wants to talk to him. Once again he walks into the house and Jaden was nervous.

"Dad can you promise me you won't freak out because of this?" Troy nods getting the feeling this was not one of their normal conversations. "I think I cheated on Haley!" He gets out.

"You did what to Haley?!" Troy says almost angry with his son.

"Dad its not what is sound like! But me and a couple of friends was on a party and we played truth and dare and there was a lot of tequila involved and I got dared to make out with a friend of mine and sense I didn't knew better when I was drunk and now I have no idea what to do!" He says dumbly.

"You said it was tequila and truth and dare? Well then you just tell her sense you two tell each other everything and I am quite sure she understands if you say it was a game and it didn't mean anything and you were drunk!" He says.

"Like she will understand with her mood swings!" He says and then realise what he says. "Did I say that out loud?" He question.

"Mood swings? You mean Haley is… Pregnant?" He question.

"Yeah she is and we didn't wanna tell anyone today sense it is Jeremy and Cass's time to shine! So we decided to wait a few days and then tell you all…" He explains. "So you can't tell anyone!"

"I am quiet I am more worried about you and your big mouth…" Troy chuckles.

"DAD!" It was Cass that was shouting. He sighs and walks outside to her, Jaden Jesse and Cass stands up on a line and looks at him.

"Why are all of you standing on a line?" He asks suspiciously.

"We wanted to say thank you!" Jaden begins and Cass give him a scrapbook 'The worlds best dad' it read on the top. "Dad even if it seems like we don't appreciate everything you have done for us we do!" Jaden says.

"Yeah dad you do everything right… You let us have our own life but still knows when you should interfere giving us advice… And you respect us treating us as equals…" Jesse continues. Troy felt the tears burning inside his eyes.

"You can admit when you are wrong and even if you can't do anything about a problem or when some of us is crying you sit up all night holding us…" Cassie says. "You maybe didn't give us the most expensive stuff but you gave us a dad that was honest who and loves us no matter what and you are one of our best friends!" Cassie says.

"I.. I have no idea what to say…" He says feeling a tear falling down his cheek. "I didn't want to become my dad…" He says. "It seems like I did a good job… And the three of you made it easy…" He looked inside the book and saw five tickets to NBA. "You hate basketball" He says.

"Yeah dad just as you hate football but still you went!" Jaden says.

"You are my son… Of course I'll go!" He says.

"And all those times you helped me with the hang-over's and helping to get Andie, I mean other parents would have given me lectures about not drinking yet there you sat the day after with my water and aspirin.. And hang over food!" Jesse says.

"And every time I had cramps who held me until I was a sleep even if I took hours and you had to get up to work at 6!" Cass says.

"I did because I love you anyone would I have done it…" He says and wipes a tear.

"Lets be serious dad! Any other dad would have just ignored me if I played football and not basketball or whatever…" Jaden says.

"And other parents would have shouted about me being under aged and was drinking… You didn't…" Jesse explains.

"And any other dad would have been running out of the house if I even mentioned cramps! But the first time you was calm trying your best!" Cass says.

"What we are trying to say dad is that we love you and we never want you to change because we wanna learn from how to become a great parent…" Jaden says looking into his eyes.

"You know I always put my family first… I don't thinking screaming at each other is the best salvation… And like you said I treat you equally just as I would treat a co worker because you have my respect you earned it! And coming to me just makes me respect and love you even more because then you are comfortable enough to talk with me… And in case anything happens to me sooner then anyone of us expects I don't want you three to remember the last things I said to you was something I screamed…" He says referring to his own relationship with his father.

He and Troy had been in a huge argument about marrying Gabriella when they were 21… And Jack had gone out for a run and Troy up to his room, and when Jack walked out the door Troy was completely unknowing it was the last time he would see his father. "I hate you!" Was the last word he had ever spoken to his father and from that moment he knew if anything like that happened to him.. He wanted his children to know how mush he loved them.

"Don't talk like that dad…" Jesse whispers.

"We are all gonna die someday... And I hope that it won't be anytime soon because I wanna be able to see all of you getting married having children and everything I ever had… Believe me when I was 18 I had no idea that I could be this happy by being an ordinary family…" He says and smiles he kisses each forehead.

Later that night he saw Cass and Jeremy sitting by the pool, their arms around each other, he saw how he placed a light peck on her lips. Chad was sitting beside him.

"Wanna bet they end up married?" Chad asks.

"I don't doubt that… But if your son hurt my baby girl I will show him no mercy!" Troy says and throw Chad a playful death glare.

"He wont…" Chad assures him.

"I know… Chad are you ever feeling old these days?" Troy asks his best friend.

"Yeah! I do… and believe me its not getting better by Natalia and Emma saying all these new words I don't get!" He sighs. Chad and Troy exchange glances and then they nod! They get up from their chairs and runs for the pool and jump in making water splash by its near surroundings.

"DAD!" Six angry voices shouted. Troy and Chad just chuckles. They are soon joined by the rest of the families and Troy has Gabriella pushed up by the wall and kiss her.

"You know with all the extra space in the house we can always do something about the rooms… I have a weak memory that you always wanted a meditation room…" He says and kiss her softly again!

"Don't Even think such thought dad! Just because we are grown up we still need the rooms when we are coming home for every dam holiday!" Jesse shouts.

"Yeah and if my room turns into a meditation room I will kill you!" Jaden continues.

Troy and Gabriella chuckles and shares one more sweet kiss. Troy smiles knowing he had still a few more years with his children to remember…


End file.
